True love, Hard choices
by Hugs6
Summary: The season two finale led to some characters making choices. Hard choices, easy choices, all driven by powerful mind blowing love.


**Because the finale**

 **Also I don't own Shield or Coulson would still have an arm and Fitz a Simmons**

* * *

It wasn't actually a hard choice for Morse to make. What was hard was owning up to the feeling she felt towards Lance. Obviously she loved him but the love was crazier and more real than she could have ever have imagined. The few seconds as the doorknob turned and she pulled desperately against the chain fear flooded her mind. It was a horrible fear, that Lance might actually die in the seconds to come. She'd pulled harder. The fear was worse than the pain of the gunshot. Or the pain of the torture Ex-agent Grant Ward had so easily inflicted on her. That choice had been almost as easy as taking a bullet for Lance. She didn't regret not apologizing. She had no regrets. For a few seconds all she had was fear. And then the choice. Love. Crazy stupid truer than true love. The same love that prompted Lance into walking into a trap was the love that made her get in front of the gun. It wasn't a hard choice. She hadn't died, but even if she had, she would have had no regrets.

* * *

The choice had been the hardest to make in his entire life. The choice between his daughter or his wife. What was right and what his wife wanted. He'd always loved her. Even when she had changed he had loved her. Becoming what she wanted, what she needed him to be. Letting what he'd become for her take over his entire life. He'd been okay with that. One day their family would be okay again. They'd be happy.

That hadn't happened. They'd _just_ gotten their family and then she'd had to start the Inhuman uprising. And he would've gone along with it. He always went along with her plans. Except then there had been a choice. His wife standing there craving power and revenge. Sucking the life out of their daughter. It had made something snap. It had made for better or for worse turn worse real quick. His daughter was the most important thing in the world to him, and for years he'd fought to see her again. And now that he knew her. Had seen how amazing she'd turned out. He couldn't watch and let his daughter die. His wife was just love and love was blind but his daughter his flesh and blood his heart and soul and no blind love could take away his heart and soul without him doing something. The choice was hard but the kill was easy. And in the end, when there was peace, when Skye hugged Cal Johnson goodbye for the last time, he knew he'd made the right choice.

* * *

Ward didn't know the luxury. He _hadn't_ had the choice. He'd gone in blind, shooting at the first thing that looked like an enemy. Had he known he wouldn't have. If he could he would have taken back the bullets, he would rather shoot himself than shoot her again. He had loved her. But then, he'd thought he had loved Skye. But love had been easy then, and laced with betrayal. Kara had taken him for the scum bag he was, and loved him all the more because of it. What he felt for Kara... Well he was sure that that had been True love. And then he had shot her. Given the choice, he would have taken it all back. If he'd been given the choice it would have been the easiest choice he would have ever made. He would have rather died than killed Kara again. He'd thought she was May but she wasn't. It was that stupid fake face. He hated Hydra for ever forcing it upon her. But now he WAS Hydra. The leader. The head that grew back. Another easy choice to make. He hated Hydra for forcing that face upon Kara, but he hated S.H.I.E.L.D. even more for killing her. They had tricked him. It was they that shed the blood took the blame not him. He wouldn't have done it had he known. But they had known. They would have done it. Easily. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D. did. They killed people. His mentor Garrett. His girlfriend Kara and all the innocents in between who decided to get in their way. And they had the nerve to call Hydra evil?! Ward wouldn't couldn't stand for it. He stood for something darker now. Revenge and Closure. Every agent alive would pay for the death of his Kara. Blood would be spilled, just like S.H.I.E.L.D. had willingly let Ward spill Kara's, who he loved. Taking over Hydra was the easiest choice. Because Hydra was the only thing that could give him what he wanted, a beautiful bloody mix of closure and revenge.


End file.
